House Rules
'House rules for campaign' 'Character creation' *Characters are built using a 25 point buy. *All characters gain the following bonus feats for free if they meet the pre-requisites: Combat Expertise, Deadly Aim, Eschew Materials, Power Attack, Weapon Finesse *All characters gain a campaign trait in addition to 2 normal traits *All characters gain 2 additional skill points per level *All characters gain maximum hit points at 1st level, then 1/2 their HD +1 each level thereafter. 'Character specific rules: Jasper (Human Paladin/Oracle)' *Detect Evil works only on evil Outsiders and those with an evil Aura (like evil Clerics) *Smite Evil does not deal double damage against select foes when first activated *Ancestor Mystery 'Wisdom of the Ancestors' immediately advances to the Divination ability (90%) and never advances beyond that. *Paladin Mercy can not remove Sickened condition brought on by Oracle Curse. 'Character specific rules: Jessamyn (Human Sorcerer)' *Forgoes Sorcerer Bloodline abilities, bonus spells and bonus feats. *Gains abilities and bonus spells as a Blackblood Oracle with the Spellscar Mystery. *Special 'Wild Magic' rules: When casting a spell Jess must make a caster check (d20 + caster level + Charisma modifier vs. DC 10 + spell level). If failed, the spell causes an additional wild magic effect. Anyone targeting Jess with an arcane spell or casting an arcane spell within 10' of her must make the same check; if failed, the spell is lost and a wild magic effect takes place instead. 'Character specific rules: Ezra (Half-Elven Spirit Summoner)' *Eidolon replaces the free claws evolution with Weapon Profeciency: Falchion *Eidolon base stats were re-built using the same point buy (STR 16, DEX 12, CON 12, INT 10, WIS 12, CHA 7) and Eidolon hit points were determined in the same manner as the characters, i.e. max at 1st level, 1/2 HD+1 each level thereafter. *Heirloom weapon and the weapon possessed by Eidolon will advance together as a magical weapon in lieu of some wealth. *The Summoner abilities to be replaced by Hexes are Bond Senses (2nd), Maker's Call (6th), Transposition (8th) and Merge Forms (16th). Hexes will be gained at those same levels. 'General rules changes' *Light armor provides DR 1/-, Medium armor provides DR 2/-, Heavy armor provides DR 3/- *Light helms grant +1 AC vs. critical confirmations, Great helms grant +2 AC vs. critical confirmations but enforce a -2 penalty to Perception checks. *Aid Another is a standard action that grants its bonus (+2 base) to all attacks or to AC for an entire round vs. a single target (but only that target) or to any one saving throw. You must be adjacent to or within combat reach of your ally in order for the benefits of Aid Another to apply. *BAB is added to Initiative for all combatants. *Lesser actions can be substituted for greater actions; i.e. a swift action instead of a move action or a move action instead of a standard action. *Spell Resistance does not exist, nor do feats and abilities that depend on it. Creatures with Spell Resistance instead gain a generic +4 to saves vs. spells. *Natural attacks can provoke AoO's as normal, even if the attacker has reach and the provoked does not. *The feat Quicken Spell allows you to cast a standard action spell as a move action, and a spell with a full round casting time as a standard action. The spell Haste provides an additional move action instead of an additional 30' of movement. *Wealth by Level is ignored, most magic items are custom. *Witches cast off of Wisdom, Inquisitors cast off of Intelligence. *Clerics do not get spontaneous heal spells, instead they may cast their Domain spells spontaneously. *Characters heal their CON modifier each day of normal activity (minimum 1), and for each day of full rest heal half of their remaining hit points. If under the care of a healer (including themselves), they may add their healer's WIS modifier each day (DC 10, minimum 1). This healing does not take place if the characters are Exhausted, Diseased or Poisoned.